


A special date in new york

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Coulson, F/M, Fluff, Mummy!May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Christmas holidays, Skye and Grant decide to take a vacation in New York. They are joined soon by Coulson and May, they will get a piece of news to say the least unexpected by the two young officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special date in new york

> The [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKmbFM2q8wg%20) i'm taliking about

The streets of New York were frantic. All of the people were preparing for Christmas, and it looked like the lights of the city couldn't be brighter than that.

 

Skye loved this city. Every time she came back it was like being in a movie.

 

It was good that her father, the director of SHIELD in person, decided to give to his team a well-deserved vacation.

 

FitzSimmons were literally deposited in England. Destination of their journey: their families, to inform them of their engagement and forthcoming marriage (Leo Fitz had finally declered his love to Jemma a few years before and only Ward knows with what efforts he managed to ask her to marry him).

 

Tripp had decided to return to his family, saying something like the fact that his grandmother cooked the best Christmas's cookies in the world and he doesn't want to lose them.

 

That left only her, Grant and her parents. Skye was never officially adopted by Coulson and May, but when they were finally married, Skye added the surname Coulson and everyone within the agency, called her "the boss's daughter"

 

He and May were called to the Hub and it was from a minimum of a week that they were kept there.

 

But this was a good thing, since she and Grant had New York all to themselves.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go home for the holidays? I would be very happy to spend some quality time with your family "asked Skye.

 

"Gramsy left for a cruise on the Mediterranean, and my mother decided to follow her. Harry left for one of his strange travels and Sarah decided to follow her new boyfriend to Aspen. I don't think they will be at home for Christmas "replied Grant.

 

New York also seemed one of those magical city where everything happens for a reason. Skye had dreamed more than once that Grant ask her to marry him on top of the Empire state building with an expensive ring from Tiffany. She looked like a tough girl, but deep down she was romantic.

 

Until then, everything had gone according to script.

 

Long walks in Central Park and a visit to the Statue of Liberty were finally deleted from her list of things to do.

 

But it was time that she and Grant would take courage in both hands and prove what they had discovered about three months ago.

 

Finally, even her parents would be at home.

 

Skye had a lot of fun to play the romantic honeymoon couple with Grant, but she had to admit she missed them.

 

She then gave them appointment in one of the restaurants in town. Grant and Skye were the first to arrive.

 

"Wow, you certainly will never end to surprise me" Skye said, admiring the luxurious restaurant.

"I just want the best for my baby" said Grant.

 

As soon as they sat down, Grant immediately noticed how Skye was nervous.

 

"Hey, What's up?" He asked.

 

"Oh nothing, I'm just revealing to my two unique parental figures that i'm expecting a baby" said Skye smiling.

 

God only knows how they managed to keep the secret for all those months. Skye was incredibly happy to build a family with Grant. He was the love of her life, and after all they had been through they deserved a little 'happiness, but she was also incredibly nervous to reveal it to her parents.

 

"It'll be all right" said Grant, "I'll always be here by your side"

 

"Even if my father will beat you?" Asked Skye.

 

"I have more fear of May" Grant said with a smile.

 

"Why should you be afraid of me?" Said May, arriving at the table.

 

"Mel, there is always a good reason to be afraid of you" said Coulson.

 

"Hello mom, hello dad" said Skye, embracing both.

 

Skye had begun to call them Mom and Dad a few months after taking Coulson's surname. Coulson had been crying and May would never admit it, but she too had tears in her eyes.

 

And now she couldn't believe that they would become grandparents.

 

"So, how are you?" Said Coulson, moving the chair to let May sit.

 

"Very well" Grant said, "How did it go at the Hub?"

 

"Stressful and incredibly boring" said May.

 

May was appointed deputy director almost immediately after Coulson's, and there wasn't a day in which she mentally cursed her husband for this. Not only she need to preside at nearly all the meetings, but also she had to coordinate most of the missions. And to say that she was "just the pilot."

 

"The gentlemen and the ladies like some wine?" Asked a waiter.

 

"Yeah, i would" said May, "Although it would take me 10 bottles to make me forget Tony Stark and his stupid sarcasm"

 

"I bet that Thor is not as obnoxious as Tony" Coulson said in a jealous tone.

 

"Don't start Phil," said May.

 

"Oh you know what your mother did, Skye?" Said Coulson "She asked Thor to let her feel his biceps"

"Gee mom" said Skye, "Now I'm the one who is jealous."

 

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." said Grant.

 

"I'm sorry darling"

 

"And you? Do you want a little 'wine?" asked the waiter, who looked at them sheepishly.

 

"No, thank you" said Skye.

 

"Not for me" said Grant.

 

May and Coulson exchanged a long understanding look, not understanding why their daughter refused wine in such a categorical manner (not that she abused it, but every so often she liked to relax with a glass of red wine).

 

For Ward on the other hand, it was almost normal that he don't drink it. He said he hated the taste and he prefer a good old Wisky or some Scoch.

 

"What's going on here?" asked doubtfully May.

 

"N-nothing," said Skye.

 

The waiter then returned to take their orders.

 

"Ok then I take the lasagna. Although the ravioli look absolutely delicious, not to mention the risotto. I think I'll take all three, and raspberry cake for dessert "said Skye.

 

"Wow sweerheart. It seems that you're eating for two "Coulson said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Grant made me walk all day " Skye said, blushing, "I'm hungry"

 

 

The dinner went off without a hitch, while the both of them talked with Coulson and May.

 

But Skye decided it was time to drop the bomb.

 

May went to the bathroom and Coulson was talking on the phone outside the door, it was the perfect time.

 

They planned it for months, the most appropriate way to tell them. If it was for Grant, they would know it as soon as the pregnancy test gave a positive result, but Skye didn't agree.

 

For now the only one to know was Jemma, since she had insisted till drop them for an ultrasound, but that was three months ago, it was time that the rest of the team knew.

 

Walking through the 5th Avenue she had seen an adorable pair of baby shoes and Skye had absolutely wanted to buy them.

 

It seemed the perfect way to tell them.

 

"Are you sure?" Said Grant.

 

"Yes, we will tell them while we will eating the dessert. Remember when we told them that we were back together? Dad was eating a capecake and he has almost ignored us. It seems to me the perfect time. "

 

"Ok, I'm ready if you are" Grant said, kissing her quickly.

 

"What did I miss?" May asked, sitting down.

 

"Nothing"

 

"Mel, did you see where she was going when Nat went away?" Coulson said, sitting down.

 

"No, What they did?" asked May, eating the first bite of her chocolate cake.

 

"I'm not sure, but a team have seen her in Budapest with Burton. You know that the two of them and the city doesn't get along very well "

 

"Leave them in peace Phil. Even two killers as they need a holiday every now and then"said May.

 

 

"Sir, May, Skye and I have a gift for you" said Grant.

 

"Oh, and what is it?" May asked curiously.

 

Skye passed the small package on the table without saying a word.

 

 

"Oh, they are really nice," said Coulson.

 

"But why you bought a pair of baby shoes?" Said May.

 

"We thought you wanted to put them down on your nephew or your niece" Skye said, closing her eyes.

 

"Yes, but Simmons is not ...." Coulson said.

 

"Phil, we're not talking about Simmons" said May.

 

"Melinda, it's impossible that Skye is ...." Coulson said.

 

And then silence. The loudest silence that Skye had ever heard. Although Grant was holding his breath.

 

“You are ..." said Coulson.

 

"I'm officially in three months" said Skye.

 

She expected all the reactions of the world, but certainly not what she saw.

 

Coulson was crying, but this wasn't the real surprise. May also was in tears, and this was much more surprising.

 

"Sir" asked worried Grant "Are you all right?"

 

"Just a moment Grant" Coulson said, wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve.

 

"Wow dad" said Skye "You too mom. I didn't think you would have started crying "

 

"You are saying to us that we will be grandparents son and you not pretend to move us?" Said Coulson.

 

"Ward" said May.

 

"Yes?"

 

"If you break her heart, you know what I'm capable of"

 

But when six months after Andrew James Ward was born, Coulson and May became the two sweetest grandparents Skye could ever ask for her son.

 

Yes, New York was truly a magical place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic totally non-sense ... 
> 
> I know 
> 
>  
> 
> But this video gave me feels unmotivated and I thought that Coulson and May would have reacted the same way if Skye had given them this news. 
> 
> In addition, I have set it in New York, which it's my favorite city, and at Christmas, because even though we are only at the end of September and the holidays are just gone, I want Christmas and cold. 
> 
> But I don't deserve a round of applause? For once I've made them have a boy, someone who can carry forward the Ward's name (I'm sure that Grant is one that pays attention to these things)


End file.
